


Phenomena

by igrockspock



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-28
Updated: 2010-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igrockspock/pseuds/igrockspock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes balls to approach Nyota Uhura.  Gaila has them.  For the Awesome Ladies Ficathon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phenomena

Everyone knows it takes balls to approach Nyota Uhura. Gaila has them. She sits at a table in the back of the bar, watching the sway of Uhura's sleek black ponytail and the elongated lines of her neck when she tilts her head back to take a shot.

"I am going to kiss her right there," Gaila says, narrowing her eyes and pointing her finger exactly where she imagines the pulse beats under Uhura's jaw.

"Bet you fifty credits you don't," Jim says. His eyes are unfocused and his speech is a little slurred, but Gaila bets Jim knows exactly which part of Uhura's neck she intends to kiss.

"No thank you," she says primly. Her days of seducing people for money are long gone.

She takes another shot, not because she needs the courage but because she feels alive when it burns all the way from the back of her throat to the pit of her stomach. Then she stands up and pushes back her chair. No one notices -- she hadn't expected them to in a place this dark and crowded -- but she walks like everyone in the room is looking at her anyway. (Though, to be fair, she walks that way most of the time.)

By the time she's gotten to the bar, everyone actually _is_ looking at her, or at least a lot of people are, but now she's only looking at Uhura.

"Her shot's on me."

The bar tender nods, acknowledging both her order and her courage, and Gaila sweeps her eyes over Uhura just long enough to make sure Uhura is watching _her_. Then she turns away to slowly toss back her shot, making sure she's standing where the bar's dim lights will catch the glitter she'd dusted across the tops of her breasts. Rule of seduction #1: act as if you deserve to be watched. She should really write a book.

When she turns back, Uhura is looking at her with arched eyebrows and a challenge in her eyes. Uhura picks up her own shot glass -- it's Jack, Gaila doesn't buy the cheap stuff -- and drinks it in a long, elegant gulp. She smiles afterward, slow and a little wicked, without quite looking back into Gaila's eyes, and Gaila knows she's watching a master. A woman who loves to be watched, who enjoys her body, and knows how to use it. People say she's frigid, but they're wrong. It's not sex she hates; it's the cheesy pick-up lines, the air of entitlement, the way hotshot men approach her like there's no way Uhura wants to do anything but have sex with them. Gaila's not like that; she's honest, and more importantly, she's Uhura's equal. That's why they're going home together tonight.

She steps forward, not quite in Uhura's personal space because that's where all the guys mess up and get shot down, and says, "I want to have sex with you."

Uhura sweeps her eyes down Gaila's red curls, across the curve of her breasts and the arcs of her hips and back up again.

"I'd like that too."

She stands up and steps forward so she's standing so close to Gaila that the tips of their breasts are almost but not quite touching. Everyone really _is_ looking at them now, and they could put on quite a show, but they walk outside together, not touching but close enough that Gaila can feel the heat radiating from Uhura's body. The rest isn't for other people to see.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Breaking the Mold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/189831) by [imagined_haven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagined_haven/pseuds/imagined_haven)




End file.
